Ninja, Wizard, Jumper :1 A new beginning
by Helios Valhalla
Summary: hpxnarutoxjumper. When Naruto is placed in Griffin's care, a whole new world opens up, especially after they meet Griffin's relatives.
1. Jumpers, Wizards and Ninja

Disclaimer-I don't own Jumper, Naruto or Harry Potter

Griffin glanced around as he landed in the ally about a block away from Pivot drive. Glancing back only long enough to see a child with blond hair follow him, he made his way toward one of the houses. The house belonged to the people who were his last living relatives.

Silently making there way the two moved towards the house, glancing around to make sure they were safe, never letting their guard down. Griffin knew what happened to people like them if they let their guard down.

"This is the place right?" asked the boy, his blue eyes sparkling, as they stopped in front of Number Four. Griffin nodded in reply to the boy's question, and headed up the steps to the house, pausing at the door; he raised his hand and knocked softly. Taking a step back, he waited for someone to answer the door.

Griffin had expected many things, but a little boy no older then the very boy he was the guardian of to answer the door, was not one of them.

"Hello, may I help you?" the boy asked shaking Griffin from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm looking for Petunia and Vernon Dursley." He replied, eyeing the boy before him. The boy nodded and ducked back inside to fetch said people. It didn't take long for the boy to return, this time with two people trailing him, an extremely thin, horse like woman along with a large, walrus of a man.

"What do you want?" The large man, whom Griffin guessed was Vernon Dursley asked.

"My name's Griffin O'Conner and…"He started to say only to be cut off by a sharp gasp from the woman, whom he guessed to be Petunia Dursley, as her eyes widened. Glancing at her, he saw that she had covered her mouth with her hand and there were faint tears in her eyes.

"O'Conner?" She asked hesitantly in a shaky voice.

"Yes, that's my name, I take it your Petunia Dursley, my late mother's sister. May we speak inside?" He questioned. Nodding in reply Petunia motioned for him to come inside and instructing the boy to bring them tea. Turning Griffin motioned for his charge to follow him as he entered the house.

Once inside, Griffin glanced around before taking a seat with the blond haired boy sitting next to him.

"I heard my sister and her husband had died, but I didn't know if there son had died in the fire as well." Petunia stated. Griffin couldn't help but let a sad, humorless smile cross his features.

"Well, first there was no fire, they were murdered. Two, yes I survived, and three your probably wondering who this is," he motioned to the boy next to him, "This is my charge, Naruto Uzumaki. I promised the man who saved my life a couple of years ago that I'd look after him." He replied. Vernon scoffed,

"He looks like nothing more than skin and bones to me" he sneered, eyeing Naruto.

"That's only because no one in the orphanage thought to feed me anything more than moldy scraps old man!" Naruto shot back, glaring. Griffin couldn't but laugh at Naruto's antiques.

"You'd think after everything that kid's been through, his spirit would have been broken years ago. He really is like his mother, looks like his father though." He replied.

"You said my sister had been murdered, by whom?" Petunia asked. "I'd tell you, but the risks are too high, you see, they only killed mum and dad because they knew me." Griffin replied leaning back. It was then that they noticed the ruffled, battle worn look he had.

"Why would they do that?" asked the boy, only to get a glare from Vernon.

"And you are?" Griffin asked.

"He's my nephew, Lily's son, Harry Potter." Petunia replied. Griffin nodded than glanced at the state the boy, Harry, was in and frowned.

"The group of people who track down and kill people like me and Naru-chan here, I would tell you more but that could get you killed." Griffin informed them.

"Why did that get Liz (1) and her husband killed?" Petunia asked.

"You see the group who hunt us target the people we know to get us to slip up and make a mistake. I knew some people who were taken down because they got too hot headed." Griffin replied with a sad look in his eyes. Petunia nodded.

"Why do you treat your nephew so badly?" Griffin asked glaring at the Dursleys.

"He's a freak, that's why." Vernon replied.

Griffin narrowed his eyes, "Your just afraid of what he can do, aren't you."

Vernon shook head, "Of course not." Yet Griffin could see he was lying, after all, how else would he have survived this long unless he could tell when someone was lying.

"You're lying, it's written all over your face." Griffin spoke, stating his thoughts, causing Vernon's eyes to go wide in shock. Sighing Griffin stood up

"I'll be taking the boy, Harry, with me; he needs proper care and protection." Harry's eyes went wide.

"No, my sister Lily, was a witch, she had magic, and so does that boy, and I think, and almost hope, so does my son, Dudley." Petunia stated staring Griffin in the eyes, something that not many had the guts to do.

"Ok, but I'm training the boys then, I'll teach them to fight and defend themselves, and also, I'll see if I can get any books on this magic stuff for them to learn. But you have to start taking proper care of him." Griffin replied and stood up, Naruto following suite.

"We'll be here tomorrow at 9, be ready then." With that the two Jumpers left.

Wow four chapters redone in one day. Hope you like this version even better.

1-Griffin's mom's name in this fic


	2. Training Begins

Ok, I'm really trying to get this story on a proper plot and so far it looks like its working.

I don't own any of the categories

Griffin looked around the dark pub as he entered, he had over heard some people talking about it and that magic stuff petunia had mentioned. According to them, there was an entrance to a magical street at the back, but you had to use magic to open it. Walking towards the counter he eyed the man standing there.

"Can you tell me how to get into the ally?" He asked while keeping is voice level.

"Why do you want to know?" questioned the bar tender.

"I have my own reasons." Griffin replied. The bar tender nodded and lead the way towards the back of the pub.

"Fine, fine, but can I at least have a name?" The bar tender asked.

"Griffin," was the reply.

"Tom," the bar tender replied. Griffin nodded and watched as Tom used his wand to open the door to the Alley.

"Impressive," was all he said as he watched the wall move before he ducked into the ally.

Making a quick stop at the bank to exchange his money, Griffin headed towards the books store. Upon entering he browsed the shelves looking for some beginner's books on magic and some basic defensive magic books. After some debating he grabbed all the first year books as well. Paying and leaving he made a quick stop to grab basic potion supplies that were listed in the book and something to eat.

It was while he was eating that he noticed a dark looking alley and, being unable to resist the challenge to presented he headed to check it out. Griffin cast quick glance around and spotting the time so he commented the place to memory and ducked into an abounded alley and Jumped.

Griffin landed in the same alley as last night where Naruto was already waiting. With a low sigh he started towards the house that his relatives lived in. Not bothering to even knock this time he let himself in with Naruto following close behind him.

"Oy, we're here, where are the brats?" Griffin asked upon entering the house. Two boys looked up from where they were seated on the couch, Harry looking a little better than last night, and the other boy whom Griffin guest was Dudley. Looking over the two boys, he let out a sigh. This was going to be a lot of work.

"OK, what do both of you know so far in terms of basic knowledge and combat, that's fighting, skills?" He questioned the boys.

"Umm, we know how to read and write and I know how to dodge ruff punches, but Dudley can't punch so..." Harry stated nervously. Griffin sighed again; this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Alright than, the first thing you're going to do is get into shape, Dudley you are overweight and it will be hard for you. Harry it will be just as hard for you because you're underweight. Got it?" He informed the now pale children. "We'll start after lunch." With that he went to see if he could find something to drink, preferably something with alcohol in it, but not a lot. He still needed to focus on things.

The two boys ate lunch, Dudley having less than he was used to, seeing as he was now on a diet. Griffin eyed the boys again as they ate, noting the way harry leaned a little over his plate; thankfully it wasn't as bad as it would have been if the neglect had continued.

Once they were done he stood up and led them outside. Motioning for them to sit he started on the same lecture he had giving Naruto when they had started his physical training.

"OK, first off, besides your magic, you have Chakra, which is a combination of mental and physical energy while magic is spiritual energy. You can use chakra to perform jutsus by channel chakra you use hand seals. There are 12 hand seals over all, and each is named after a member of the Chinese zodiac." Griffin explained looking at them and gaining nodes of confirmation.

"During this training you will be learning a lot of different things including but not limited to: hand to hand combat, knifes, daggers, swords, guns, your magic and jutsus. It will be hard, you might hate me for it, but in the end I'm sure you'll that me for it." With that said a whole new world open up to the two boys and they were about to learn just how hard life was sometimes in the next six years.

3 years later

Griffin watched as the three boys breathed heavily, in the past three years, both had come a long way. No longer did Harry look malnourished but strong fit and like he had seen a few battles, in which he had. It hadn't taken the paladins long to find Griffin and when they had Harry, Dudley and Naruto had rushed in to help. Griffin still regretted exposing them to his world at that age, especially because it was a world with so much death.

After that, all three of them had skyrocketed in their training. Dudley had lost a lot of weight and was lean and fit; he had an air of power around him, different than Harry's or Naruto's that showed that he wasn't afraid to fight dirty. Griffin smirked as he told them to take a break and get some reading done. During the second year a man named Jiraya had come by and helped in Naruto's training, leaving some scrolls of what the boy would need to know in his possession along with the summoning contract for the toads which Naruto had signed two months later. Harry had signed the phoenix contract which he had picked up and Dudley the snake, and it was kind of creepy how well he got along with Manda.

Sitting down, he took out the note from the Hokage. Soon they would leave to travel the hidden continent for the next year. After that they would head to the magical world for a year living undercover to hide Harry's identity. Next they would travel around the world and he would introduce the boys to some jumpers he knew, that way if the paladins ever got him they had a place to go.

Getting up he headed inside to check on the boys. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the three boys lying on the floor pouring over scrolls and books and notes that had info on combining magic and chakra. As it turned out, everyone had magic; it was just the wizards and witches that had large enough reserves that it showed at a young age. In theory anyone could learn magic with enough practice.

The next day Griffin approached the boys.

"OK boys, pack up, tomorrow we're heading to the hidden continent to formally start your shinobi training." He called to them. The three boys grinning and moved as fast as they could to gather their things and prepare for the trip, with no idea of what the next 3 years would hold in store for them.

Ok, here's the second chapter, I will need at least one review before I put up the third.

R&R


	3. The Ninja world

I know I said I would only post this if I got at least one review but I'm nice and decided to post it any way.

OK, here's chapter 3, hope you like it.

Griffin glanced at the three boys as they stood there ready to start on their travels. They had already said tearful goodbyes to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who had started going to the gym two years ago when he saw what the training was doing for Dudley.

"Let's go," He said as he turned to head out of the house, the three boys following soon after. Once they were a fair distance away from the house, Griffin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and jumped with Naruto following though his jump scar with Dudley.

Upon arriving, he cast a quick glance back to make sure they had followed well enough before turning and heading towards the Hokage building. As they walked he let out a steady bit of KI (1) to keep the citizens and shinobi alike from attacking Naruto on sight. It did not however, stop the looks and glares that held nothing more than pure hate for the young blond demon container.

Griffin didn't even bother to stop when they reached the tower; he kept going straight to the aged Hokage's office. Pausing only to knock and announce their presence, he opened the door and went inside. He watched in amusement as the elderly Hokage looked up from his paper work to come face to face with Griffin and the three boys.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to have you back in the village, I take it you took good care of him Griffin-san?" The Hokage asked looking at the blond haired boy.

"Ask him you self old man," Was all Griffin said in reply, a faint smile on his face.

"Hey old man, long time no see a? You look older than ever." Naruto replied grinning at the elderly man before him.

"I see you haven't changed Naruto," The Hokage commented causing Naruto to nodded, as seriousness falling on his young face. The Hokage smiled and handed them the documents that held the location of their apartment and the location of the academy that the three boys would be attending for the next year. With a nodded they left to start on an adventure with none of them knowing how it would turn out.

The next morning saw the three boys racing around in a whirlwind of activity to get ready for their first day at the academy. Naruto had donned a red muscle shirt and black pants, his blond hair tied back in a short pony tail at the base of his neck similar to the Anbu (2), which had saved his life more than once, had theirs. Harry was wearing a white t-shirt and dark green pants that extended past his feet giving him a laid back appearance. His unruly long black hair was done in a braid falling down the center of his back. Dudley had chosen a black long sleeve shirt that came to 3/4 up the for arm and green cameo pants. His short hair spiked up unlike the other two.

Griffin looked over the three boys as they practically inhaled their breakfast.

"Ok you three, time to go," He stated when the boys were done. Standing up he led the three of them to the academy. Upon arriving he ushered the three into the building and towards their class. Once outside the class he ruffled their hair and jumped home, leaving the three boys to face their newest challenge yet, school.

- -Harry's POV- -

Glancing at his brothers, as he had come to see them as, he gave a small nodded and opened the door. With the entire classes eyes on them the three of them entered and walk over to the teacher.

"You must be Harry, Naruto and Dudley, welcome; I'm your sensei, Iruka Umino." The teacher introduced himself.

"Will you please introduce yourselves to the class?" With a nodded the three of them turned to face the class.

"Hello everyone, I'm Harry Potter, my likes are my teacher Griffin, my brothers and learning, dislikes are those who hate for no reason, the spotlight and arrogant jerks, along with people who try and hurt my family. My hobbies are training, reading for just hanging with my brothers. My dreams are none of your business." He stated stepping forward slightly before stepping back in line with his brothers.

"Greetings humans, the name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my guardian Griffin and my brothers. I dislike cats, people who hate for no reason and the time it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies are training, fighting, and writing when I'm not hanging with my brothers. My dreams are also none of your business." Naruto said, choosing to go next.

"Hey, name is Dudley Dursley, likes, my teacher Griffin, my parents, my brothers and reading. Dislikes are people who hate for no reason of think their better than everyone else just because of who their family is. My hobbies, hmm, well I enjoy reading, hanging with my brothers, training and fiddling with electronics of all forms, the more complex, the better. Dreams aren't your business." Dudley said finishing them off.

"You don't look related," a pink haired girl stated.

"True, but we have been training, living and over all been best friends since we were five, so we consider each other brothers." Dudley replied.

"Alright you three, please take a seat." Iruka-sensei requested. With a nodded the three of them sat down.

1 year later

Harry looked at the Hokage as they stood before him; it was time for them to leave the hidden leaf village after being here and training for a year. He was going to miss his friends, but he knew he wouldn't see them again unless they had to protect Hogwarts (3). Naruto was going to see them again even sooner when he came back in two years to finish his training. While Naruto was here, he and Dudley would be at Hogwarts, finally getting their proper Wizarding training, though he was pretty sure that Hogwarts couldn't teach him more than what Griffin had already. Harry already knew all seven years of magic plus what ever he or Griffin had dug up. Most of his magic was dark magic, while Dudley favored light, even though his summon was a light creature and Dudley's a dark creature.

"See ya old man," Naruto's cherry voice spoke up, snapping Harry out of his thoughts and back to the real world.

"Goodbye all of you, and I wish you look in your travels. Naruto, I am looking forward to seeing how much you shall grow in the next two years." The old Hokage replied with a smile. With that, Naruto put his hand on Dudley's shoulder and Griffin put his hand on his shoulder and they jumped, this time to a world where they would have to be a whole lot more careful.

Griffin's POV

Griffin looked around, his guard once more up, as the landed in the alley a block away from number four privet drive, looking back to see Naruto and Dudley with Harry bringing up the rear. With a smirk he faced front and they started walking towards the house. It didn't take long for the four of them to reach the house. Not even bothering to knock, they let themselves in.

"Mum, Dad, we're back, you won't believe what it was like!" Dudley called running off in search of his parents. Griffin laughed as he watched the boys run to find the owners of the house before following at a slower pace.

"I'm glad you boys are back, how was it? Also, how long before you have to leave again?" Petunia voice hit him as he rounded the corner of the kitchen.

"We'll probably leave in two weeks, let the boys settle and sort everything else out before we head of again. Don't worry so much though, this time we're staying in England we'll be around a lot more. Next year though, we're going to be all over the place." Griffin said smiling, happy to be home. _Yes, _Griffin thought_, home, even if it was only for a short time, he was home._

OK people, I hope you like the new plot line, I, myself think it's turning out a lot better than the last. I'm going to finish rewriting this story before I start rewriting the sequel.

Wow, I really am on a roll, 6 chapters redone, all in one day, and still more to do.

1-killer intent

2- Special tactics and assassination squad

3- foreshadowing

R&R

TLTA


	4. World of wizards and an old friend

Ok, here's chapter 4 the newest version, I hope you enjoy it.

Griffin eyed the house he had bought in a small Wizarding community. Next door to it was a very crooked looking house of a large red haired family (guess who). Shaking his head he turned around and ducked inside. After months of studying he had found out a spell that prevented anyone form finding out if someone used magic, chakra or jumped within or around the house, the last of which he was thankful for.

Once inside he jumped, landing in the ally that had become his main jump site, however since the incident with the paladins a couple of years back, he had started varying them until he had come across that spell. He then quickly headed towards Number Four to pick of the boys. Letting himself in, Griffin eyed the waiting bags before walking into the kitchen to find the boys with scrolls and various books spread out while they ate.

"Reading while eating boys?" He asked.

"Yep," Harry replied before turning back to the books and scrolls and pointing something out to his brothers. Griffin chuckled and sat down.

"I found a house for us, it's in a small Wizarding community called Ottery St. Catchpoll. It's not that far from here, actually, only a 2 hour drive." He informed them causing the three boys to turn and look at him.

"Awesome Grif," Naruto replied, using the nickname that they had given him. The boys were smiled all three of them satisfied with the prospect of being so close to home.

"Alright then, I'll take the bags and come back, tomorrow we're leaving." He told them and went to pick up their bags.

The next morning they had a large breakfast at the Dursley's and goodbyes. Griffin had left the address so that Vernon and Petunia could stop in for a visit. Then headed to the alley and Griffin jumped with Harry with Naruto and Dudley followed behind. They landed just within the spell's range.

Griffin glanced around again before leading the three boys inside the new house. The three boys darted forward and instantly started exploring. "Harry, or Harii, put your henge up, the solid one." He called before taking his stuff to his room and unpacking. "Okay Griffin," Harry called back while putting the solid henge up and going back to exploring. Griffin chuckled and unpacked quickly, so use to moving that it never took very long anymore.

The next morning found the four new occupants of the house, sitting at the table eating while the three boys studied. The three boys had grown greatly in the four years they'd been studying under him together. Seeing them like this left Griffin with no regrets for anything that he had given up. He didn't miss hunting down Paladins, though he still hated Roland, he no longer felt the need to dedicate his whole life to revenge.

Harry was fit and had taken to the colours black, green and silver. As Harii, his hair was black streaked with silver and his eyes were still green. He wore black pants and a dark green muscle shirt that had a silver dragon going around it. Dudley had taken to white and pale blue and was often seen wearing white pants and a pale blue t-shirt. Naruto loved dark orange, black and read. He wore black pants, a red tight fitting red t-shirt and a dark orange outlined in black bandana to keep his long spiky blond hair out of his face. All three of them had chosen to grow their hair out, even if it was only a little.

Griffin as pulled from is musing by a nock at the door. With a groan he stood up, followed by the three boys, and made his way to the door. When he opened it he came face to face with the large red headed family that lived next door.

"Hello, how my I help you?" He asked.

"Oh dear, we heard someone had moved in next door and came to say hello. I'm Molly Weasley; this is my husband Arthur, and our children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." (Thanks to **mysticmoon1331** for reminding me about Charlie so a cookie to them) Griffin nodded as she introduced each of them.

"Name's Griffin, Griffin O'Conner, this are my ward Naruto Uzumaki and my cousins, Dudley Dursley and Harri Jarter. Pleasure," He replied eyeing them. Molly smiled kindly and handed him a plate of cookies.

"These are for you as a welcome gift, take care." She said in a motherly voice, still smiling.

"Thanks, Griffin isn't good with saying thanks. He has bad people skills. Bye Mrs. Weasley." Harri spoke up taking the cookies and running.

"That's it; I'm doubling your work out for that kid." Griffin called after the Harii as Dudley and Naruto took off after him.

"Well, good bye dears." Mrs. Weasley replied as she and her family waved good bye. Griffin nodded in return and closed the door, glad to have that over with. With a sigh Griffin went to find the three boys, hoping that, that was the last time they saw the Weasley family.

We all know things never go as planned and the two youngest Weasleys, Ron and Ginny become regular guests at the O'Conner household, so regular that Griffin took to teaching them some basic spells and kata (1).

"Ron! Ginny! Get back here, I'm so going to hex you for that." Dudley yelled running after the young wizard and witch. Laughter could be heard threw out the household as they chased each other. Dudley out for revenge from the prank the two had pulled that turned his hair neon pink and green. It wasn't long before Dudley had caught the two in a low level genjutsu and was making them watch barney and other young child Muggle shows that had become know as evil in the O'Conner household. Griffin watch with amusement at the five of them as the goofed off while he made lunch.

Petunia and Vernon visited on the weekends, and soon life fell into a confortable pattern.

It had been six months since the four had moved in and they had learned a lot about the Wizarding world from their two friends. In that time said two friends had become quite good at kata and the basics. Griffin planned to leave them a couple of books so they could keep on learning when they left. All in all it had been interesting six months and there was still six more to go.

It was during the seventh month that Griffin jumped back to his lair, having not been there for quit sometime. It was then that he got a large shock. The very person that had stuck him in the wires in the middle of a war zone that had lead to a messed jump that landed him in Konoha was standing in the middle of his lair.

"What the %^&^% are you doing here?" He asked, staring at the American.

"Looking for you, thought you might like a little info on some Paladins." David Rice replied.

"No," Griffin stated and grabbed what he needed.

"I thought you hunted them?" David asked.

"I did, I do, I've just taken a vacation from it, got better things to do." He replied and jumped back to the Jumper house. David followed him to see a well kept house and four boys and a girl sitting at a table looking at scrolls and book written in different languages.

"Can you leave? Like now, I have things to do." Griffin told David before turning back to the five children.

"Ok you five, guess what your learning next. Weapons do how to handle a gun, base ball bat of knife? No you don't. That's why you're going to be learning after lunch. Also, Ron, Ginny, no telling' your dad, he'll want to see a gun or something and wind up shooting himself in the foot or something." He told them before turning back to his current problem.

"You're teaching a bunch of children to use things like a gun?" David asked.

"No, I'm teaching a two magic wielding children how to use weapons so that if there ever in a fight where they lose their wand, they won't get killed because their helpless." He replied setting the stuff down and getting something to eat.

"Now leave rookie or I'll kick you out and alter the wards so you can't get back in. I have better things to do then deal with a rookie jumper who doesn't know crap about the war he's in, even Naruto has more brains than you do." Griffin said.

"Fine," with that David was gone.

Griffin sighed; tomorrow they were heading back to the Dursley's. Right now they boys were packing what they need for their trip. They would be staying at the lair during that time. It had been five months since he had gone to his lair to find the rookie there. After David had left, Griffin had gone to his lair and put wards up to keep anyone who wasn't a jumper or someone he knew, out. Griffin jumped to his room and started packing what little he needed to take with him.

Half an hour later they were all packed. They would be keeping the house for them time Harry and Dudley were at Hogwarts. A knock on the door informed Griffin that Ron and Ginny were here to say good bye. Grabbing the books he was going to give them he walked to the entre way and opened the door.

"Come on in." He said and a loud thud told him that the boys were on their way down.

"Ron! Ginny!" all three called at once, running up to their friends.

"Were going to miss you guys when were gone, though you'll see Harii and I at Hogwarts next year. Naruto's going back to the academy." Dudley said as he and the other two hugged Ron and Ginny.

"Were going to miss you guys too, I can't wait for Hogwarts, I bet they never had first years who know the kind of things you guys do before." Ron replied. "

Ya, they're never going to know what hit them." the three boys answered.

"You two, these are some books and scrolls so that you can keep up with your studies in the year were gone, no slacking off you hear." Griffin stated handing them seven scrolls and five books.

"You two take care Ok? No getting hurt to badly." He lectured.

"We won't Griffin." They replied as they walked back over to the Borrow. Griffin nodded as they three boys finished their good byes and they went back into the house to gather up their things.

OK everyone last chapter that needed editing for this story, can't believe I did two whole stories in one day. Ice and Shadow is also redone if you feel like checking it out

R&R people

Je ne.

TLTA


	5. Attention! I am sorry to say

Dear Readers

I am sorry to say that I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

The reason for this is that I frankly suck at writing and have a hard time keeping with a plot idea.

I will not be deleting the stories like I did with my pixie fics (twilight stories) and maybe one day I might update them but right now….between two jobs and starting university next year…..i don't get a day off all that often.

IF you want to pick up where I left off feel free to pm me.

All so, more than one person can adopt a story, just as long as you give me credit for the original idea.

Read on

Write on

Helios Valhalla, Aka Valhalla, The-last-true-angel (I think I change my pen name to much….curse my easily distracted mind)


End file.
